The Beauty and the Twisted Soul
by XXSofia-chanXX
Summary: Maka Albarn was just an ordinary girl until she found an interesting book at the library. Now Maka finds herself tangled in a curse, and forced to live with a handsome and mysterious guy. Will she be the key to unlock the curse, or will she be too late? Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic! When I was thinking on what to do it on SoMa was the first thing that popped into my head 'cuz its an 'effin perfect couple! Enjoy ^.^**

**Prolouge(part 1)**

**Soul's P.O.V**

It was always the same thing. Same routine, same type of girl, same scared expression. My time was running low. I had to find someone, and soon before I was damned to stay in this book for the rest of eternity. It all started roughly 49 years ago…

_~Flashback~_

_ .Knock_

_Who in hell would dare come at this hour, I thought while running my hand through my snow white hair. I carefully came down the steps of the marble staircase only to be alarmed by a clap of thunder. I muttered a curse before proceeding to the door._

_I opened the door to see an old hag covered by a torn green robe. I was utterly disgusted by the sight of her. She must of noticed because a flash of pain washed over her face._

"_S-sir I was w-wondering if y-you c-could p-please g-give me shelter f-for the n-night."her slimy voice said. Who did she think she was? No one asks Soul Evans for shelter unless they were looking to be imprisoned. "I have but a mere book to offer in exchange for my stay" her voice sounded different this time. It was quite frightening actually._

_I roared out in laughter. This pathetic old woman was asking for shelter in my castle? I looked her dead in the eye and smirked. "You honestly think that I would let you stay here? You must be ill! Leave now!" I boomed. _

_She chuckled._

_Wait, WHAT?!_

"_You have a cold heart Soul "Eater" Evans. Therefore you and your precious castle shall be imprisoned in this book. Each girl that picks up that book will be sucked into it and until yo can find a girl who loves you for who you are and the feeling is mutual will this curse be broken." She had a sly smile plastered on her face._

_This can't be true_

" _I will give you a time limit of 50 years and 50 nights. If you don't find love within that time you will be stuck here forever."_

_The rest is still a blur…_

_~End of Flashback~_

So as you can see I am screwed…

(A/N): So watcha think? Please keep in mind this is my first Fanfic!

R&R please!

Much love,

Sofia


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back!**

**I fangirled when I saw your amazing reviews so it encouraged me to update! Enjoy ma little squiggles **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but its on my Christmas list! **

**Prolouge (part 2)**

My green orbs scanned over the scene unfolding before me. This was the busiest time year here in Death City. Merchants and artisans pilled in by the hundreds.

I pushed past people who only replied with a rude "watch where you are going!" I rolled my eyes. I needed out. Out of this town, out of this life. I was eventually pushed over by a man with huge muscles and was…blue?

I shook my head and watched the people passing by me. It was late and yet everyone was still out. The streets were dimly lit with candles. Walking at night was my favorite thing to do, now I would have to wait a full 2 months before the commotion would die down. It was quite interesting though, that all these people were out and yet not one paid attention of the other. They all resumed with their lives as if the others didn't even exist.

I shook my head once more in disappointment, my ashy blonde hair flying everywhere despite the fact that they were in pigtails. I carefully stood up again and smoothed my now wrinkled red plaid skirt. Keep going, I told myself, you're almost there.

Hurrying past the groups of people I finally found it. It was nothing but an old rundown store to an ordinary person, it was broken in nearly all ways possible, the red paint on the sign was nearly faded. I stood in awe, this was my sanctuary, this was al I had. The library…

I ran in like a giddy child on Christmas morning. I nearly scared the living daylights out of the librarian, (A/N: I thought he would be a smexy librarian, no;)?) "Oh, Maka, its just you" he said while putting a hand over his chest, quite frightened. I let out a small giggle and opened my mouth to ask if there were any new books but he beat me to it. "There is a new book over on the table" he said while pointing to an old three legged table.

I ran my fingers over the leather binding quite enchanted by it. The book was fairly large and would probably be a quick read. It was hard to tell by the dim light, but I could tell the title was etched in gold. "Fancy…" I whispered in awe. Without hesitation I went over to and checked the book out.

Mr. Justin's blue eyes locked with mine and he whispered "be careful, Maka" I gave him a confused look and assured him I would be fine. I held my new book close as I ried to maneuver through the crowd. I was nearly pushed to the ground several times, but thankfully someone was always there in front of me so I just bumped into them.

I stood in front of a shabby old house, dreading of what was on the other side. You see, my father is a lying,, cheating, pig! I was afraid I would find another prostitute on the other side. I sucked in the cold night air. I placed my hand on the cold metal handle. Just run, I thought, run straight into your room.

I thrust the door open and ran straight into my room. It turns out he did have a prostitute over so he didn't notice me come in. I sat on my old, broken bed with my book. It turns out that the title was written in gold. The Beauty and the Twisted Soul ,huh? I thought to myself. I opened the book only to be engulfed in a pure white light…

**(A/N): 'Ello lovelies! Can you guess what's gonna happen next? Well I wanna hear it so review below!**

**P.S I really wanna thank all the people who followed and reviewed you guise are awesome!**

**STAY BOOTYFUL 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello smexy inhabitants of Earth!  
Sofia here and i just wanted to say that i am sooooo sorry for not updating! I had holiday stuff and family stuff and lemme just say...my computer is a peice or crap...like serious shit. So i got a kindle fire for Christmas and go the amazing app My Writing Spot. So... yeah! Thanks to all the beautiful peoplez who followed and commented!

Disclaimer: sadly I didn't get Soul Eater for Christmas...:(

Chapter 1

Maka`s POV

I felt dizzy, dizzy and sick. The blackness that surrounded me showed no sign of life. I must be asleep,I thought. Wait,what happened. I raked my brain trying to find any sign of what had previously happened. The book! It had to be book! Nothing else could have possibly caused this. Then the rational side of me kicked in and I was now scolding myself.

"Why won`t she just wake up!"a loud obnoxious voice boomed (A/N:can you guess who?) causing my ears to hurt despite the fact i was probably out cold."Blackstar!Please she still asleep!" this voice was of a girl. It was soft and soothing."Well no shit! That's why I'm angry!"there was that annoying voice again,ugh someone kill me now. I groaned. The room fell silent. "Did she just-"another voice said,this one also belonged to a girl,but she was cut off by the annoying dude. "IS SHE AWAKE?!"God this kid was getting on my nerves.

Groggily I opened my eyes to see 5 unfamiliar faces. I groaned again, the room was too bright."She`s awake!" said a short,busty girl with short blonde hair. She seemed like the annoying bubbly type,great. "Oh shush Patti she still tree trying to wake up." said some kid with black hair and 3 white stripes. He also had beautiful amber eyes. I was now fully awake and trying to prop myself upright."SHE`S AWAKE! FINALLY SHE HAS ANSWERED HER GODS CALL! I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! I WILL SURPASS GOD, WHO ARE YOU," the annoying dude who I now know is Blackstar said while pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes and gained my composure, first impressions are important you know.

"Hello, I am Maka Albarn, I am 17 years of age, I like books and drawing...is there anything else you would like to know?" I ask, still confused about all of this, but playing along none the less. "Well Maka, this is Kidd,Patti,Liz,Blackstar, and I am Tsubaki." Tsubaki said, I had a feeling we were going to get along."Do any of know how I got here?" I asked curiously. A weird expression I could not read flashed on their faces. I raised an eyebrow as if to say `I'm waiting` Liz opened her mouth to speak,but was cut off by loud footsteps coming down the hall.

They seemed to panic because of this. Next thing I knew I was shoved into a closet. The footsteps came closer and closer until they stopped. The old door opened with a creak, and I heard the footsteps again."Why are you all in here?" a voice asked, this one male."N-no reason." Liz stuttered. "Hmmmm" he mused. I could the footsteps get louder and closer to me.

Suddenly the door swung open and I was face to face with white hair and the most beautiful ruby red eyes. As his crimson orbs met my green ones I felt like we were the only two people on Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR`S NOTE:**  
**Sorry if you guys thought this was an update.**  
**I really just wanted to make it clear on how much time Soul has to make Maka fall for him. Soul has exactly 6 months and 20 days. I hope that clears things up. Also I promise to update more often.**

**-Sofia**


	5. Chapter 5

Yellowz!  
Miss me? Yeah, I know you did :)  
Well on with the story.

Chapter 2

Soul`s POV  
I walked closer to the closet, I am not stupid, I know someone is there. I can hear their breathing. Slowly I turned the brass knob. I prayed it wouldn`t be what I thought it was.

I was wrong...

I stared into her emerald eyes, unable to tear away my .This wasn`t happening again. Reluctantly I tore my eyes away and turned to the tall japanese woman who was shuffling awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Who is she, why is she here?" I couldnt happen again, not after Alyssa."Soul, she obviously opened the book" the bluenette said while rolling his eyes, as if I hadn`t known that already. "So it was the book..." I heard the girl in the closet say. Her voice was so soft and-no Soul! Don`t fall for her tricks.

I turned to the small blonde in the closet once more with a steady glare and new found anger. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I bellowed "THOUGHT YOU COULD TAME THE BEAST COULD YOU?" She continued to have a confused look on her face. I swear this girl would be the death of me. I grabbed her arm and led her down the hall.

"Where are we going?!"she said with both fear and anger in her voice. "The dungeons! Where else do you think desperate whores like you go?" I said in an annoyed tone. I glanced back at her, only to see pure pain in her big, green eyes. Shit, I shouldn`t have said that.

"Filthy men," I heard her mumble. What is that supposed to mean?! I am Soul Evans! I come from a great family of musicians!What is wrong with this girl! Doesn`t she know anything? Eventually we reached the dungeons.

I turned and smirked at her, but she had her face hidden with her hair. My smirk fell and I opened a cell and gestured for her to go in. She walked in obediently, not bothering to give me a glance. She sat in the coner and leaned against the wall, her eyes drooping. She suddenly caught me staring.

She glared daggers at me. "Well? What are you still doing here?"she snapped at me, pure hatred drippong in her tone. I smirked "Well, you little slut, I own this place. Therefore I believe that I am allowed to go where I please" She flinched when I called her a slut. "All men are the same, pathetic worthless creatures who care for no one,but themselves. They don`t care if the hurt other people. Especially if its worthless trash like me" she mumbled the last part, but I still her perfectly clear. I was taken aback by what she had just said.

I cleared my throat and left, a thousand thought spinning in my head...

(AN: Okay pplz I know its short, but I have big plans for the next few chapters so... Oh yeah! I REALLY NEED UR OC! I need two guy characters one has to be in his 20s and the other has to be a year older than Maka, who is 16)


	6. Chapter 6

OOPSIE!

Okay, I know I made a mistake. Here are the ages:

Maka:17  
Soul:18  
Kidd:18  
Patti:18  
Liz:19  
Tsubaki:17  
Blackstar:18

And then the new guy has to be 18, again I am SOOOOOO sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I am back! I missed you all sooooooo much *huggles* Okay, so here`s the thing, this chapter is only a filler, because I need BOTH OCs to continue on with the plot. So please please please PM me ur OC, because I will probably not update until I get both. Also, I will try to update every week on Saturday. Well on with the chapter.

Chapter 3

Third person POV

The petite blonde laid her head on the brick wall, a thousand thoughts swirling in her mind. Why was she here, what did she do to deserve being trapped in here, and why was everyone acting so strange. Maka let out a exhausted sigh, she was never going to get out of here, was she? She shivered slightly, the little cell was cold, and she had the strangest feeling some one was watching her. Must be that weird guy from earlier, the one that put me in here, she thought to herself. Maka`s nimble fingers found a rock on the floor, or at least that is what she thought it was. She looked closely at the little object in her snow white hands. It was so peculiar, yet it seemed so familiar. The rock seemed to be made of glass, carefully painted with swirls of blue, green, and purple. The longer she looked the more and more familiar it looked. Suddenly Maka remembered.

~flashback~

A small girl, no older than the age of 5 ran around on the beach, laughing and smiling to her heart`s content. Suddenly the girl was joined by a beautiful woman who had long chocolate hair and piercing emerald eyes, just like the blonde.

"Now Maka dear, do you have the slightest idea where your father is?" She asked Maka. Maka`s eyes glimmered in the sunlight with a slight twinkle of mischief. The going girl knew her father was going to jump out of no where and startle her mother, or at least that is what her told her.

"Nope~"exclaimed the blonde, popping the `p` as she skipped off giggling. She heard her mother let out a loud sigh. Maka froze. She looked over to see a couple kissing passionately on the beach.

The woman was skimpy, she was a busty blonde who`s bathing suit was too tight. The man on the other hand, had a head of familiar messy red hair. Maka`s widened in horror as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Tears welded up in her mossy green eyes and soft sobs escaped her small pink lips.

The young girl turned her heel and ran to her mother, who was also in pure shock. Maka jumped into brunette`s arms and sobbed violently. Kami couldn`t move, she refused to. She tried to comfort her daughter, but she couldn`t find the energy to do it.

"Mama, why is Papa doing that? I thought Papa loved us!"the blonde shrieked at her mother. Kami winced at her daughter`s words. The tall woman let out a sad sigh.

"So did I, Maka, so did I" Kami breathed out, tears trailing down her cheeks. The brunette shook her head and tried to regain her composure.

"I know!"Maka giggled whilst jumping in the air. "I will not fall in love! I`ll...have a rock. Yeah a rock!" The girl said while scurrying off to find a rock. Kami chuckled at her daughter, knowing that one day, whether she liked it or not, she would fall in love.

"I`ve found one!" Maka squealed while holding in her hands a glossy rock with swirls of blue, green, and purple painted delicately on its surface.

~end of flashback~

Maka let a single tear roll down her cheek as she remembered the first time her father cheated on her mother. The blonde`s sad expression soon turned into a cold scowl as she thought of her father. Maka let out a low growl and mumbled curses to herself, unaware the the rock was still there. Maka shivered again as another cokd gust of wind hit her. Was a window open or something?!

As the petite teen balled herself together to try to keep warm she noticed the smooth object in her hand. Maka gazed at the rock...how did this even get here...she had left it at the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I finally got both OCs and I give full credit to Saphira54325! These are hers not mine! Well, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get Soul Eater for my birthday (which was January 17th) so I do not own it...yet!**

Chapter 4

Maka's P.O.V

I continued to look down at the strange rock, unsure on how it was even here. I let out an loud sigh, and shivering slightly. It was extremely cold in here and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. Out of pure boredome I began to hum a song my mother used to sing to me. I would sing it, but strangly enough, as soon as I got here I couldn't remember the lyrics. Now that I think about it, I don't even remember her singing it to me. All I really remember is a tall, slim figure mouthing words. I would hum along, yet never really know the words. I shrugged it off. If it was important I would eventually find out.

I heard soft footsteps pace down the stone hallway. This wasn't the man from before, hew walked with a certain superiority that is unmistakable. No, these footsteps were soft, and gentle, yet obviously coming from a male. I began to tense up, and tried to crawl back to the corner.

**Creak.**

I looked over to the cource of the sound to see a guy with shaggy, dirty blonde hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. The mystery guy seemed to be around my age, maybe a year or two older. He fairly tall, and quite muscular, too. His skin was quite pale, and at first sight you would've thought that he hadn't seen daylight in a long while.I gulped. Why was he here? Was he going to hurt me? A thousand questions spinned in my head. I crawled into my corner, afraid of what might happen next.

"I'm not here to hurt you if that is what you are thinking!" Mystery guy blurted out, obviously noticing my discomfort. His voice was husky, yet soothing.

"Then why are you here?" I snapped, not wanting him here. I prefer solitude compared to the company of men. Men are worthless, disgusting-

"I'm Perseus, and I just figured you might be lonely down here by yourself...and yeah" Myster- sorry-Perseus said sheepishly while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh" was all I could manage to say. I suddenly felt sorry for snapping at him.

"Sorry for snapping at you just now" I blurted out while staring at the ground of the cell as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Its alright! I guess I would be kinda on edge too if some random dude came into my cell" I could practically hear the smile in his voice. I snuck a peak at him. He had a nice smile, it was quite contagious, too, because I soon found myself smiling back.

"You can call me Percy if you like" he told me while he came to sit by the metal bars containing me. I smiled. I didn't have any friends. That is, if you don't count , who I'm sure doesn't count.

"Alrighty then, Percy why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself!" I exclaimed while grinning like an idiot.

We talked and talked for hours on end, untill finally Percy told me that I needed to rest. Despite my protests, I eventually I fell into dreamless sleep with an idiotic grin plastered on my face and one thing on my mind:

_I wasn't alone anymore_

**A/N: so what do you guys think about Percy? I personally love him! Again, thanks to Saphira52325 for Percy and the next OC to come! Bai Bai!**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:

I am extremely sorry everyone! I just have had really bad writer's block. Also i wrote a HUGE chapter and then I accidentally deleted it so I am extremely pissed. I will try and update as soon as possible I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey!  
I am so incredibly sorry for not updating for so long! I had a really bad writer's block and everything I wrote just seemed shitty. Anywhore! On with da chappie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater,but if I did... let's just say Maka and Soul would be VERY much together ;) Yeah I'm a perv, I know.

Chapter 5

Maka`s P.O.V

One week.

One week I've been stuck in this hellhole I now call my home. Home, I thought. Soft grass tumbling over the hills on the outskirts of our little town, the smell of fresh bread every morning,the birds chirping, the library... I missed it all. Heck, I even miss my good for nothing father. I hugged my knees wondering if he had even noticed I was gone. Probably not. I let a single tear flow down my cheek, not wanting to cry about this matter anymore. I had done enough of that this week. Oh, what a week this has been! I only get fed once a day, and when I do the food is so repulsive that I can't keep it down. On the bright side, I have a toilet in my cell so I'm not throwing up on the ground.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, I lay my head on the cold stone wall of my cell. Percy hasn't visited me since the day we met. I frowned. Had I done something wrong? I clenched my fist around my stone trying to fight more tears. I don't understand men. One minute they are there dor you, then gone the next. Silent tears streamed down my pale face. Will I ever get out of here? Will I ever see the sunlight, or hear the birds chirping ever again? Ugh! Maka snap out of it! I let out a load groan, frustrated with myself.

"Jeez, Maka, get a frickin hold of yourself" I whisper scolded to myself. You know what? Right about now would be a good time for some shut eye. Just as sweet dreamless sleep almost captured me, I began to hear footsteps.

Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap

Suddenly, they stopped. I gulped in fear, fearful of what might happen next. That's probably the maids coming to feed me, I thought, trying to reassure myself.

`They already fed me` I thought back  
`Oh shut up, ya never know!` Oh great, I'm arguing with myself AND I'm losing. Slowly the knob of the door began to turn. My heart rate began to pick up. From what began as my hand shaking turned into my entire body shaking as if I was in the middle of winter. The wooden door swung open to reveal a tall dark figure. I couldn't make out his features, but he seemed to be extremely built. A dark chuckle escaped its lips. I shivered at the sound.

"Don't worry this will only hurt a lot" it hissed. It was male...definitely male. Wait what will only hurt a lot?

"What are you talking about" I sputtered out.

"Dumb one aren't you?" He taunted "Well, you won't be around for much longer"

"What-" I was cut off by a burning sensation in my right arm. It was as if my arm erupted in a white hot flame. I screamed out in pain. I fell to the ground of my cell, or at least I think I did, everything was so fuzzy. I let out a loud whimper, tears welding up in my green eyes. The mystery man let chuckled, which soon escalated into loud laughter.

"Sweet dreams, princess" He sneered. Just as he said that I enveloped in darkness. Well, at least I won't have to deal with this place anymore...

Okay, I know its REALLY short, but the next ones will be a LOT longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Its that time of the week again!  
Yup, its time for this week's chapter! Alright I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Soul Eater :(

Chapter 6

Soul's P.O.V

One week.

One week that girl has been in that cell. Is it wrong that I feel slightly bad for her? Yes, yes it is. Cool guys don't get all soft! Especially not for some girl. Jeez, I'm going soft. If it wasn't for my advisor, Phoenix, I would have given her a room of her own by now. Not good, not good at all. I sat back in my velvet chair, and sighed in frustration. Maybe I should give her a room?

"Tsubaki!" I called, rather loudly, too. I heard the soft pitter patter of her footsteps coming down the hall.

"Yes, Soul?" Said the tall Japanese woman standing at the door.

"I want to know if I should give that girl her own room" I said quickly. Tsubaki giggled, causing heat to crawl its way on my face. Man! Its not cool to blush.

"Oh, Soul! Of course you should give Maka her own room" she said with a light chuckle. Maka. So that's her name.

"Soul, why are you smiling?" Tsubaki asked. Was I smiling?

"I wasn't smiling!" I snapped. The tall woman just sighed in slight annoyance.

"Whatever you say, Soul" she said in a sing-song voice.

Well, time to get Maka, I thought while getting up from my chair. I strode down the hall, but came to an abrupt stop. Blocking my way was a symmetry weirdo rearranging my hallway. Dammit Kidd!

"Kidd.." I growled at the amber eyed man.

"Oh, Soul! Isn't just magnificent! Now everything is symmetrical!" He sang while prancing around.

"Kidd... you did this yesterday!" I yelled.

"Soul, you do not understand the beauty of balance! It had to be done!" Kidd retorted. I sighed in defeat, there was no persuading him. I stalked off to the dungeons. I wonder she has been doing there this entire time. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the keys to her cell and opened the door. I was prepared to see an angry young blonde,or maybe a young girl asleep. What I wasn't prepared to see was a girl half dead.

Her once ashy blonde hair lost all its vibrancy. It was matted with mud and dirt. Her creamy pale skin was ashen and as pale as a ghost. Her full pink lips were chapped and her beautiful green eyes closed. You could see her ribcage through her clothes. Her clothes were covered in blood. Wait, blood? I ran into her cell as fast as I could and frantically searched for a wound. Aha! Her right shoulder was punctured deeply, and the thick red substance wouldn't stop flowing. I put my fingers on her wrist. There was a faint pulse, it was small, but it was there.

I picked Maka up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. I had to find Tsubaki NOW.

"Tsubaki!" My voice caught slightly.

"Soul what do- what happened?" Tsubaki questioned .

"I don't know! I came to her cell and she was like this." I answered frantically."Can we save her?"

"It will take a while, but yes I think I can do it." Tsubaki ushered me into one of the guest bedrooms.  
It was a pale lavender color with white and black accents. The desk was black, withe the wardrobe was white. The armchair in the corner had a cream floral pattern. The queen size bed sat in the middle of the room. Its covers pure white contrasting nicely with the black headboard.

"Set her down on the bed." I nodded and obeyed. I watched as the Japanese woman frantically brought her supplies together.

"I am going to clean her wound now so you may want to go wait outside" I just gave her a curt nod. I exited her room and sighed, running my hand through my white hair. What happened? Who would try to kill her? So many questions were buzzing in my head. I shook my head and tried to rid myself of these thoughts. No use.

"Soul you can come in now" Tsubaki called through the door. I slowly walked into the room, silently praying that she would be alright.

"How is she?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. Man, not cool!

"She'll be fine Soul, but it might take her a while to wake up..."

"How long?"

"A day or so, not too long. Don't worry Soul, she'll be alright." I nodded.

"Thanks Tsubaki." I mumbled.

"Your welcome. I'll be going back to my room now, and by the looks of it, you should too." I didn't budge. She sighed dramatically."Or stay..."

I sat down by her bed and watched as her chest rose and fell. She was still pale and thin, but she looked better. Her lips were full again, slightly parted. Her hand was hanging of the side of the bed. I was so tempted to hold it. Slowly my hand made its way to hers. My fingers slowly closed around hers. Why does this feel so right?

"Wake up soon"

AN: I loved writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
